Once Again
by yuki-neechan
Summary: (Just a random Harvest Moon Magical Melody story) Plot: Sammi was just a normal city girl, living in a boring world. Tell one day she got a letter in the mail about a new life as a farmer and rancher! So, in hopes of finding a long lost friend she sets out; to hopefully become the most awesome rancher/farmer ever! (Full summary inside)
1. The Past

Full summary: Sammi was just a normal city girl, living in a boring world. Tell one day she got a letter in the mail about a new life as a farmer and rancher! So, in hopes of finding a long lost friend she sets out; to hopefully become the most awesome rancher/farmer ever! With the help of the little fairies so might also save the new land from despair.

(A/N: Yes it's a self-insert since I don't know the main girls official name. She looks the same just her hair isn't in pigtails just a pony tail along that she doesn't have brown eyes they are blue, and that her clothes change into something warmer for fall and winter. I would be freezing my butt off in those shorts in winter it is also in first person.)

Rated T to be safe.

Chapter one: The Past

I looked out of the train window as it started to move _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ the thought went through my mind over and over. Just a week ago I was in a small house living with a friend just barely making it; but she got engaged and left. So I had to find something that well support me. Just a few days later I got a letter in the mail about a small village looking for new rancher and or famer. I was good with plants and animals so I thought what the hell, I'll do it. So I sent the mayor a letter telling him I'll be on my way.

So that's what happened to me over a week, now I'm sitting in an un-comfy bench having to ride it about five or six hours out into the country; that I wasn't looking forward too but if it gets me a place to live I'm not complaining. As an hour went by I started to doze off, in and out of fitful restlessness until I was actually able to fall asleep, then I had a dream I've been getting the past few nights.

The dream starts off with showing a beautiful woman with wings on her head and back; her hair and eyes were purple and there were markings upon her forehead and forearms she wore a beautiful purple strapless dress, first she looks peaceful. She then says "People forget how to appreciate; they forget kind thoughts; the heart to believe; the heart to love; and my existence. Good bye everyone" She then closes her eyes tilts her head back closes here arms and she turns to stone. There are three little sprites in front of her, one yellow, one blue and one red. They are all crying of sorrow for their lost one. A little later a young man in a cowboy hat, with purple hair and blue eyes came running in; finding what has happened he swears to bring her back!

I woke up with a small jolt, the face of the young man still in my mind's eye but it was blurry. I sighed and tried to relax again; looking up at the ceiling wondering what that dream meant but after a while I can't even remember most of it. After some time I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep, I still had three hours tell I had to get off. The next dream I got was but a memory, of when I was younger.

_Two little children no older than six was running around and playing with a small puppy. One was a boy the other a girl; they just played and laughed. "I'm going to marry you one day! You better promise!" The boy said smiling at the girl, she couldn't help but blush._

"_But… You're leaving tomorrow… How can we find each other?" she asked, her voice filled with sadness._

"_Hm… Oh! Here!" The boy took off a necklace and handed it to the girl "Always wear this, always! Then I'll remember who you are if we lose contact." The girl nodded and put it on. "Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

"_Come on sweetie, it's time to go home" The girl's mother said waving her to come here._

"_Okay! Bye bye, I'll see you soon okay?"_

"_Alright. Bye Sammi"_

"_Bye –"_

"Miss, it's your stop." I jumped a bit and looked at the door, there was a man there smiling shyly. "Sorry to disturb you miss"

"Oh… It's alright, thank you." I got up and grabbed my backpack and smiled at him, he blushed slightly and took off, I rolled my eyes and got off the train. Once I was off I stretched

"Dear goddess I hate riding that train that long!" a woman said getting off after me.

"Oh Gwen it wasn't that long" a man said hopping off as well, along with a dog.

_Didn't know you can have pets on the train… _I thought then walked off.

_I think it's gonna be a hours walk at least… Hopefully anyways. _I hitched up my backpack and walked down a rode. About an hour after of walking I see the sign that says: "Welcome to Flowerbud Village!" I sighed in relief that I finally made it here. "Alright new life. Bring it on!" I shouted and walked into the town.


	2. The Present

Chapter two: The present

As soon as I walked into town I saw a man who actually seemed my height but he was roundish; he wore a hat with a purple ribbon on it as if he won first place in something. He had little eyes behind glasses that keep falling down his nose, he also had a mustache. He wore a suit so I am guessing that he's the mayor.

"Well, howdy there! It's good of you to visit. I'm Theodore the mayor of this village. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you the one that sent in the letter?" I nodded "Good! Welcome to Flowerbud Village! What was your name again?"

"It's Samantha, but most call me Sammi" I said clasping my hands behind my back.

"Alright. I hope that you have read the letter; it said that you can choose up to three different lands to live in. There is the Village plot which isn't so far from here, the River side plot which by its name is by a river. Then there is the Ocean side plot, which is the biggest of the three but if you want to be a farmer I say choose the River side, it's the most fertile." He said smiling at me.

"Uh… How much is it going to be…?" I asked hoping it isn't much.

"Free!"

"Free…?"

"Yes, free! Since you are the only one that answered the letter it is free!" He said still smiling.

"Aright then… I'll choice River side…" I said kinda confused.

"Alright, I'll show you the way." He walked off and I followed him. "There was already someone living there so it has the basics: Bed, table, chairs, tool box, book shelf, counters, calendar, but you'll have to buy the fridge and appliances yourself since they took them. There is also a bathroom and a place to clean your clothes. You'll also get a place to keep your lumber and a mail box, along with a garbage can and a shipping bin. Oh, you can buy your appliance here that is run by Michael and his daughter Ann; you can meet them when you are settled in." he pointed to a building once we were out of town square. "Here is where you would have lived if you choose the Village Plot. It's in-between the clinic and the store. And here is where you can buy your animals and what they need, that is run by Hank and his daughter Ellen along with her cousin Blue, they are your neighbors. And here is your little plot of home. What would you call it?" He asked turning around too face me.

"Hm… How about… Once Again?"

"Once Again Ranch?" He said writing that down. I nodded.

"Yeah… Once Again…" He smiled and nodded

"Okay you can go in now and do what you like to the house, meet the villagers! And be social!" he waved and walked off; I waved back before walking it.

I looked around; it seemed like a normal little house. Small twin sized bed, counters to the right on the wall, tool shed to the left, book shelf right next to the door. _Hm… I guess I'll just take a nap. I am still pretty tired from the ride…_ I put my stuff down and walked to the bed. Not caring about my clothes the only thing I took off was my shoes; I then plopped into bed and passed out. Again had that same dream again but it was more intense…

I woke up with a jolt, again. _That same strange dream… Why won't it leave me alone! _ I thought as I got my shoes on, I then heard a small knock on the door; _Could be a little kid… _I thought and walked to the door. I opened it and looked about there wasn't anything there, then I looked down. My eyes widened as the dream came crashing back at me "Y-You're… You're from that dream!" I cried out and took a step back.

"What? You can see us?" The red one asked he was as shocked as I was. I nodded.

"It's been awhile since someone could see us, yeah!" The blue one said happily.

"I have a favor to ask, yeah!" The yellow one said looking up at me

_What is it with the yeah's…? _I thought and looked at him "What is it?" I asked

"Come with us!" He said and the three just disappeared. The reappeared down the road "Come on!" he yelled and I had to job up too see them; it lasted awhile since I had to climb up the side of the mountain in my eyes at least. Until we came to a cave the waved me on and stepped in. I of course not knowing what was going on followed them in.

My mouth hung open as I stepped though the cave entrance. "Just like my dream" I mumbled and looked around. I looked up and saw the stone woman that I kept seeing in my dreams over and over, it seemed to me that she was calling for help yet not as open to it.

"That is the harvest goddess, but something has happened to her." The red one said turning around to look up at me.

"She turned into stone one year ago and has been that way ever since." The blue one said sullenly.

"Please! I want you to turn the harvest goddess to her former self, yeah!" The yellow one said with tears in his eyes. That one actually made my eyes jerk in tears as well, they seemed too love the harvest goddess so much. I grabbed the necklace and took a deep breath.

"How can I help…?" I asked hoping I won't regret those words.

"A lot of notes are needed to bring the Harvest Goddess to her former self, yeah!" The red one said jumping a bit in happiness at my acceptances.

"I want you to collect a lot of notes, yeah!" The blue one said happily, jumping as well. I couldn't help but smile at their eagerness. Their eyes widened and they all looked behind me, I looked at them confused then turned around. My eyes widened a bit. The man from my dreams walked in glaring at the sprites then at me. He looked me from head to toe shaking his head.

"I guess you guys found another person that can see you, huh?" He asked his voice not that deep as I thought it would be, though he was a head taller than I am, but I don't actually know until he pulled that hat off. "Give up already."

"Jamie! We're gonna find all the notes together, yeah!" The red one yelled at him, slightly mad.

_Jamie…?_ I thought my eyes widening even further.

"Stop bugging me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Jamie yelled back, face flushing in rage.

_Is he…? _I thought actually taking a step closer to him.

"She got that way because of humans in the first place…" He spat out the word human like it was poison. And that was what got me.

"Aren't you a human as well?" I said looking at him. He just sneered at me.

"I'm not like you. Who pile up garbage and live in that damn city. Just go home. I can save her myself…" Jamie said about to walk away.

"So far it's been a year man. A year! And she still isn't back! I wouldn't be surprised if it took you another five. And the way your acting actually won't get you to save her!" I yelled at him. He turned around and gave me a death glare.

"You don't know what I've been through to help save the Goddess. I won't have any inference so just go back to the city." He growled.

"Too late bucko, I'm here to stay" He just stormed off at that. _That's not him… That can't be him! _I thought turning around; fists clenched at my sides.

* * *

(Yes I am uploading these fast, it's because I'm writing them right now :I I'm working on the third chapter and I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna do today. I'm just trying to get one story done! Never done that before! Wish me luck! And I hope you guys like them ^^ review please~)


End file.
